peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peeep Pie (series)
Peeep Pie is a series based on Peeep Pie. Rated TV-14 for having bad words, death and flashing lights. Also scary pictures. On TV Awesome, it's rated TV-MA for being "seizure inducing". Episodes NOTE: Episodes with "Death" at the end is actually a birthday. (execpt for Angelo Anikanda's death) Series 1 (2016-2017) # Buddy Muddies # Stupid dino is dead # Lost Fiend # Poop Parrot # Die and Seek # Nursery # Moome Pie at Hell # Moggy in the Paddle # Doodee Eats His Tomato # Godening # Hicoof # Biking # Sockpuppet Secretz # Killing a Kiet # Pacnic-Man # Mozzarella Instruments # Frogs, Worms and S*it # Noscoping Up # New Poop # The Nursery Fire # Moome Pie's Death # The Poop Fairy # The New C*ck # Treasure C*nt # Not Very Gay # SnoonS # Wondee Apartment # My Cousin Diego # Pink Cakes # Poopysitting # Copying the Ballet Lesson # Fartstorm # Cleaning the C*ck # Worms for Lunch # Campeeing # The Sleepy Frog # You're Watching The Treehouse # Fancy Sex Party # The Mooseum # Very Hot Girl # Diego's Rescue Show # Doodee Gets Fat # Tidying Your Body # The Playgroup # Doodee Puts Up A Dead Pork # At the # Mister Skunnaf*ck (Banned on India) # Groopy Pie's Luxury Boat # Shopping at a Sex Shop # My Death # Doodee's Sony Video Editor # The School Pray Series 2 (2017-2018) # Bibbles # Milly Eleparent # Poop's Christmas # Useless teddy bear's car # Mystic Poop # Jooj's Imaginary Friend # Mr Scareyou # Windy Sunny Day # The Useless Bottle # Luxury Pool # Recycling My Toys # Luxury boat of acid sea # Jam Tam # A very crazy and sleepless bedtime # McDonald's Date # The Butt Test # Grandad pie's garbage # Frog Day # Selling useless stuff # Swimming in lava # Tiny Robots and Creatures # Doodee Pie's Junk Food Sale # Pirate S*it # Jooj Catches a Ice Butterfinger # The useless balloon ride # Jooj's death # Long johns # Tutu Zebra the F*cker's Son # Painting in a nutshell # Kookoo C*ck # The Bobby Pie # Groopy's luxury train # Peeing in the Cycle Ride # Licking Ice # The Scary Dentist # Dens are Dead # Protogent Fiend # Peeep gets disowned # Robba bunny's hotel # Nature Cat Trail # Pen Pee # Peeep plays Granny # The Quack Quack Quarrel # Toy cuphead # School c*ck # Super fat doodee pie # The Powercut Girls # Bouncy Frogs (100th episode on the series) # Stats # Doode Pie's Death # Sloop Over # Work and Die Series 3/TV (first season to air on iNation) (2018-2019) # Peeep's Last Stand # Jooj and Peeep reacts to work and die # Milk # Oobi # Boohbah # Angelo Anikanda's death # Thomas and S*it # Jooj loses his shrek dvd # Max and Roobee 0004 # Peeep loses interest on bendy and the ink machine # The Lost Episode # Peeep makes a fake VHS opening # Jooj discovers that toys r us is closed # Sooza's death # Peeep's Scary Scream (Banned on Brazil) # Doodee returns to earth # Lirtur spidermonkey # Jooj kills Diego (banned in Germany) # Doode gets fatter # Choco biscuits # Crackers # Milly's death # Creamy S*it # Tuh Flaeesheeng Laeeghgtzzz # Lasagna for Peeep # Lirtur's lasagna death # Knock Knock! Who is there? Your! Your who? Your butt! # Chikin' Niggets (Banned on Africa) # The Race # Bloody Bloody Bloody Bloody Cake # Inside My Butt # Doodee's second death # Newborn maxender # Newborn maxender's death # Peeep and Mokey are COPIED! # Mokey is dead # Dee Ahmazzeen Wooerrld of Gayball # A Day at a Cancerous Theme Park # Peeep gets a little gay # Jooj calls Peeep a piece of tihs # Peeep gets seigguH diapers # Pam, Pem, Ham, Spam, Hahaha, Makes No Sense, Peepee, Lol, IDK (Banned on Australia) # LOL-lipops Season 4 (2019, tentative) # Peeep gets stuck on a toilet (premiered in TV Awesome as a sneak peek in May 2019) Reception and Controversy The show was met with tons of good reviews that PhantomStrider even said that "It's better than Peppa Pig". Once, the show was featured in the Hollywood Hall of Fame to celebrate the start of Season TV. Because of it's cute design, it attracted young children, but gave them nightmares. Shortly in 2017, PeeepPie.com started putting warnings in their videos saying they're not for young kids. This show is banned in Kenya due to lesbian themes and the episode "Peeep gets a little gay". Later on, a controversy happened in 2018 when a kid in Germany killed his parents when he watched the episode "Jooj kills Diego". This was later solved and the kid got arrested. Despite the controversies, it gained a cult following, and are forcing PeeepPie.com to make more episodes. Category:TV Shows Category:Cracktastic Category:Adult Shows Category:Please do not watch kids Category:Too much violence for a kid Category:Too much swearing for a kid Category:Too much sex for a kid Category:Gay